That Happened?
by SweetGurlxx
Summary: Sequal to Things You Wish Didn't Happen. The gang finds out the key that unlocks the past. They find out all the answers that was left unsaid. Cowritten with daisy617
1. Interview

**This is the awaited sequal to Things You Wish Didn't Happen.**

**Summary: The gang finds out the key that unlocks the past. They find the answers to the secret room, hidden passage, and the ghost. Co-written by daisy617.**

**Chapter 1**

**"Questions"**

**Miley's POV**

It was the day after the police found us and took us home, they are supposed to come today. I was waiting for everybody to come, then we were gonna wait for the police to come down. I was laying down on the couch, my feet curled up behind me and my hands underneath my head. I was wearing blue comfy pants with a white shirt and a blue tanktop on underneath it. After about five minutes of staring into the wall, someone finally came to the door and knocked.

"COME IN!" I shouted so they could here me. I figured it was Jake or Oliver. Lilly would just ride in on her skateboard.

"Hey Miley," I recognized the voice as Jakes. He stood at the doorway for a minute before I hear Lilly shout.

"Get out of my way before I run you over." I sat up and watched, Jake just stood there confused by what she meant. It wasn't untill he turned around and she was like 5 feet away before he quickly jumped out of her way.

I laughed to myself. "Jackson. Lilly and Jake are here, all we need to wait for is Oliver, then the police. So get your butt down here." I called up the stairs.

Jake sat down on one of the chairs, and Lilly sat down beside me, in the middle seat of the couch. Jackson came running downstairs, and sat beside Lilly. Giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, Lilly. 'Sup Jake."

"'Sup" Jake said.

"Hi, Jackson." Lilly said, flirting and giving him a kiss on the mouth. Soon, there was another knock at the door. I knew it was Oliver, and I said "Come in Oliver!" He came in and sat down on the other chair.

"Hey, Miley. Hey guys." Oliver said.

"See, Lilly. Both Jake and Oliver, have the consideration to tell me hi. But you, no, you just come in and start making out with your boyfriend." I threw my hands up the air and got off the couch. They might not be fat, but they were taking up 3/4th of the couch.

Lilly opened her mouth to speak but before she could the doorbell rang. I walked over to the door and opened it. There were two guys at the door. The one to my right had brown hair, baby blue eyes that stood out. The guy to the left had sandy blonde hair with green eyes, that had a little bit of yellow in them.

"Hi, Miss. We're here for questions. I'm Officer Thompson and this is my partner Officer Williams." The guy on the right pointed to the guy next to him.

"Hello Officers, Come in, Please" I led them in and looked and saw that Lilly and Jackson were now sitting on the floor infront of the coffie table. I pointed to the couch, "Please, sit." I sat down on the floor, beside Lilly and Jackson.

They both sat down and one pulled out a little tablet, Officer Williams, his name was. He opened it and flipped a couple pages and stopped and pulled the pen out of his shirt pocket. Officer Thompson, glanced at each and every one of us then whispered something in the other cops ear, the cop nodded. "First, what are all of you're names. Except for you, I know that you're Jake Ryan." The cop pointed to Jake.

Oliver talked first, "I'm Oliver Oken, and these are my friends. Miley Stewart, the one with the brown hair, Lilly Truscott, the one with the blonde hair, and Jackson Stewart, the one beside Lilly. Miley and Jackson are related."

"I think they could tell, Oliver. They have the SAME last names." Lilly remarked.

"What were you guys doing in the school in the first place?" Officer Williams interrupted.

"Well, Lilly and I forgot our history books so we wanted to go back and get them. The janitor was there when we walked in, but as I was shutting my locker the lights went out. And since we had some light coming in from the classrooms Jake and Oliver went down and checked the door.. it was locked. That was how we got locked in." I told them.

"Why couldn't you just borrow a book from one of one of your friends?" Offficer Thompson questioned.

All of us exchanged glances with eachother, we remained silent for a couple minutes, Lilly was the one to break the silence. "We - uh, didn't think of that."

Both cops smirked, as if saying 'so this is your fault too.' "Explain the places."

"Well, the in the library we found it has books shelves filled with all different kinds of books. None that we have ever seen before. The books shelves were lined with gold, the chairs made of gold. The tables in there looked extreamly expensive. It had two floors to it, but none of us went onto the second floor. Gigantic chandilers that looked like they had diamonds on them." Jake explained.

"But, it also looked like noone had been in there with years. Cobwebs were everywhere. Most of the stuff was covered, and we uncovered it. The bookshelves were so high up, you need one of those really big and tall ladders to get to the top shelve. Also, everything was _covered_ in dust." Jackson continued.

Officer Williams was writing it all down as they were talking. I doubt he was writing it word for word though. When he was done, the looked up at us. "Someone mentioned something about a hidden passage, or something like that?" He spoke up and said.

"Yeah," Lilly said, quivering a bit. "There's not much to it. We didn't exactly explore it. But from what I remember, Jackson and I were walking behind Miley, Jake, and Oliver and we both felt something grab us, then the next thing everything goes black and we wake up in this faintly lit rooms with stone walls with goo oozing out of them. It looked like it was underground. It had not one window. It was only lit by torch things or something like that. The place was cold. Jackson and I were walking down the hall, and we heard bangs coming from one of the wooden doors down the hall. When we reached the bangs, Jackson looked in the room. He told me not to look, but I looked anyway. What we saw in there, was unbelievable. I don't even want to believe it. I doubt you will too. We saw a ghost, it haunts these rooms, he was throwing stuff around the room." The cops stared at us for a couple seconds before they bust out laughing.

"WE'RE SERIOUS. WE'RE NOT LYING!" We all screamed in unison.

"We'll check the place out today. Who's willing to go back. Because, one or more of you guys have to come with us." Officer Thompson said. At first no one spoke up, but the cop gave us this scary look and Jackson, Jake, and Oliver raised there hands. "Let's leave now. C'mon guys." The guys followed them out of the house, both cops turned back to Lilly and I and tipped there hats at us and told us they'd see us later.

----------------------------------

**How'd you like that for the first chapter?**

**We really hope that we get as many review's as the first story got. (hint hint)**


	2. Secret Passage

**Chapter 2  
"Secret Passage"**

**Miley's POV **

When the police officers finally left after interrogating us for what seemed like hours, Lilly and I went up to my room to talk about everything.

"So, that was pretty scary, huh, Miles?"

"Uh huh," I replied not really paying attention because I had boys on the brain.

"I mean nearly being attacked by a ghost after finding a secret room and being locked up in the school after hours. I mean I thought that place was scary enough during the day."

"Yeah, sure."

"And then, with the power out."

"Yup."

"And how Jackson and I slept together in the gym when you guys weren't there."

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed and she burst out laughing.

"I had to get your attention somehow, you went off in Miley land."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I am just so distracted."

"Choosing between Jake and Oliver?"

"How'd you know?"

"We're best friends, like sister's Miley, of course I know what's up. That and the fact that you keep doodling their names with question marks in your journal on your lap."

"Oh." I blushed.

"Yup. You got it bad." She remarked.

"Easy for you to say. You have Jackson."

"I know. I am so lucky. He's the best kisser!"

"Okay, happy for you two, but didn't need to know that. Bad mental pictures of my brother."

We both laughed.

"So really, who are you going to choose?"

"That's the problem, Lils. I like them both, so much. I mean Jake is funny, smart, a hott zombie slayer actor which is perfect because I am Hannah, and he's liked me since he got here."

"So pick him."

"But Oliver is also funny, sweet, caring, pretty good looking himself, one of my best friends, and a donut but that's what makes him Oliver. And he's just so fun!"

"So pick Oliver."

"You just said Jake."

"Well that was before. Now I am confused and I am leaving it up to you."

"I know. I know, but I could use your help."

"Well is there any reason for not picking one of them?"

"Yeah- the other." She smiled sympathetically at me and shrugged her shoulders, and I simply smiled back.

Oliver's POV

The policemen made us take them back to the school and show them the secret passage. I didn't really want to go and I don't think Jake or Jackson did either, but being the guys in the situation, we couldn't really send Miley and Lilly. So here we are back at the school and searching for ghosts.

We led the police down the hallway to the library and showed them the books that we used to open the secret passage. They made some notes on their papers and then did as we told them and opened the secret door.

It was dark when we went inside, but I could tell that it was still the same creepy room.

"Wow, I guess you kids weren't lying." One of the policemen commented.

"Told you so." Jackson answered. "Follow me to where Lilly and I saw the ghost."

Jackson led us down a path and we walked into a room that had goo dripping from the walls just like they had described. Jackson smirked as we all looked in awe, I guess proud that he was right (for once).

"Okay, that's the door." Jackson announced, pointing to a wooden one.

"The door to what?" I asked.

"To Candyland…..what do you think Oliver?! You really are a donut. It's the door to the ghost." Jackson exclaimed exasperated.

"Oh." I replied, embarrassed of making a fool of myself. At least Miley wasn't here to see this. Then she might pick Jake over me. Oh, no. I need to be extra careful of my donut qualities around her. I must've been thinking of Miley longer than I thought because when I finally "came back to Earth", as Miley would say, everyone was staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." The other policeman said. "Let's go."

Just as the cop reached out his hand to open the knob, a loud BOOM was heard from inside the room. A bunch of little bangs followed before the noises stopped. We all looked at each other and then to the door.

"You know what guys, you don't really need me, huh?" Jake started.

"What's a matter, Jakey? Can't handle scary stuff in real life? Only on your fake show?" I challenged.

"N-no. But if the ghost is really evil or something, I wouldn't want to disappoint my millions of fans who would be devastated if I died."

"Always thinking about others, huh?" I replied sarcastically.

"Pretty much. And mainly about Miley and how cute she'll look on my arm once she comes to her senses and picks me."

"Guys! Can you stop fighting for two seconds? We're all going in there to help the cops and save the school, so shut up and get along, or at least pretend to. We've got a job to do." Jackson announced.

We all turned back to the door, counted to three, and one of the cops thrust open the door. We all dropped our jaws at the sight in front of us.

-----------

**Hmm... this story is doing good so far. We would really like to get as many review's on this as the last story. (hint hint!!)**


	3. Ghost and Dreams

**Chapter 3**

**"Ghost and Dreams"**

**Jake's POV**

Right in front of us, was a ghost. I did the only thing I thought of and screamed and ran. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" I ran down the stone wall hallway and stopped once I reached some steps. I stopped and caught my breath. In the distance I could hear them talking.

"Oh my." I could faintly hear someone say. I recognized the voice as one of the cops.

"Yep, and this is real." Jackson said.

"I-I think I'm gonna go over there and keep Jake company. You know, I don't wanna make the ghost mad." Oliver said. He's just looking for an excuse to get out of there.

I heard footsteps, then another voice, "I'm right there with ya buddy." Then more footsteps. The footsteps got closer and closer untill they stopped infront of me.

"Wimps," I heard the other cop say. Infront of me was Oliver and the cop that doesn't talk that much. The one cop just looked at me while Oliver was staring the other direction.

"We're here to keep you company. We didn't want you getting scared because you're by youself." I knew he was partly lying but I decided not to say anything. Oliver turned back around and smirked at me.

"So Jakey boy, why'd you run?" He challenged with a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Like I said, that ghost could be evil or something."

I saw him roll his eyes and he folded his arms across his chest, "Oh boy, don't you think if it was evil that it would have like killed Jackson and Lilly by now. Even the cop." I didn't have a chance to respond because the next think we heard was a loud scream.

The cop, Oliver, and I all turned to eachother and screamed and ran up the steps and into that library place. We collapsed on the floor and stopped screaming. The cop looked kind of embarassed, "You guys scared me with your, uh, scream." He stuttered out. Oliver and I both rolled our eyes.

We heard laughing coming up from the steps. The cop and Jackson came up the steps clutching there stomachs from laughing to hard.

"Ya'll - should - have - s-seen - your - faces. Ahahahahaha." Jackson said between laughs.

"That wasn't funny!" Oliver and I said in unison.

Oliver, the cop, and I were all mad. But nevertheless we didn't do anything but put a scowl on our faces. "Whatever, let's just go report this in."

**Jackson's POV**

The cop and I couldn't stop laughing. His name was Officer Thompson or something like that. We scared the crap out of Jake, Oliver, and Officer Williams. Yes, we know it was very un-professional like of him but you should have seen it, that was the most funny thing I've seen in a while.

"OoOoOoOo" We head out of no where.

"Jackson that ain't funny." Oliver said.

I looked at him like he was crazy, "Oken, that wasn't me."

Everyone just looked at me, "Well if it wasn't you then who was it?" Oliver replied uneasily.

We turned around to face the stairs. Right there we saw the ghost, it was like a white ball of energy or something. "AAAAHHH!" We all ran.

**Meanwhile (Regular POV)**

Lilly and Miley was in her jacuzzi on the back deck drinking a strawberry smoothie. "So, how's things with you and Jackson?" Miley asked out of no where.

Lilly smiled, "Good, I think it's funny how I used to think he was horrible and now look at where I am. I'm dating the idiot."

Miley giggled, "Better not let Jackson here you say that."

"So, what do you think about the ghost?" Lilly questioned.

She looked over at Miley and saw that she was deep in thought, "I don't know. It's pretty scary. I just don't see how they think they're going to find out who it is. I mean all it is is like a ball of white stuff right?" Miley said.

Lilly took a drip of her smoothie. "I don't know. That's what Jackson said anyway, I didn't get a good look about it. C'mon let's get out and tan." Miley nodded and they laid out on the lawn chairs and tanned. They didn't really talk much, they just laid there and waited for the boys to get home. Before she knew it, Lilly drifted off to sleep.

_**Lilly's Dream**_

_She drowsily opened her eyes. She tired rubbing them but some kind of metal kept holding her wrists back back. She groaned and looked at her wrists. Chains. She realized that she was standing up so she tried moving her legs, but they were chained at the ankle. She looked around. This place was similar to the room she woke up when her and her friends were locked in the school. It had similar walls, similar ooz, and similar everything. This room was more more dim though. It scared her. Darkness was creeping out of every corner. It was like she was getting drowned in it. Out of no where slime starts spitting out of the walls._

_"Aaaahhhh!" She screamed, "GROSS!" She was getting covered in it. The door shut with a SLAM! She was struggling to get out of the chains some how. It wasn't working. The slime was up to her ankles. She could feel it coming out of everywhere. The room was filling up in the matter of seconds. She shut her eyes tight and pulled her hands and legs forward and rocked her body back and forth trying to break loose the chains. She could feel the slime up to her knees. And it was rising. It felt cold against her bear legs, being she was wearing black short shorts with a green tanktop. Out of no where Jackson appeared._

_"You're worthless Lilly." He spat, "I never liked you. No one does. You deserve to drown in slime." Then he dissappeared._

_Oliver appeared and sincerely said, "Lilly. I'm sorry."_

_Lilly stiffened, "Thanks Oliver, I knew you were a true friend."_

_Oliver laughed an evil maniacal laugh, "Sorry for doing this." He scoope up some slime and threw it all over her face and hair. By now the slime was up to her ribs._

_"AAAAHH!" She yelped. "What the heck was that for?"_

"_You deserved it. By the way you're ugly. You're hopless, worthless. And your stupid. Everyone hates you Lilly." Oliver laughed one more laugh before dissappearing. Lilly was really struggling to get out of the chains by now she stopped when Miley appeared. "Oh Miley, thank god you're here. Jackson broke up with me and said I'm worthless and that no one likes me. Oliver threw slime in my face." She cried, "Please help me out of this. The slime is already up to my neck." She lifted her chin up really far so the slime wasn't going in her mouth._

_"I'm not here to help you." Miley uttered, "I'm here to tell you something. I was never your friend. I only pretended to be so you wouldn't be friendless. I felt bad for you, Lilly. Bad for you! You were the geeky skate tomboy." She dissappeared._

_The slime was up to her nose by the time her parent's showed up infront of her, "Lilly," Her dad started. "You're adopted. We didn't want to adopt you. We had to by law. You were the only baby available. It's to bad we had to choose you."_

"_We wanted to chose the other cute little girl. She had really pretty purplish-blueish eyes and brown hair. But some other couple was adopting you. You were the only one left. So thats who we were stuck with." Her mom finished._

"AAAH!" Lilly awoke with a start when water hit her, "I CAN CHANGE I SWEAR! I WON'T BE HOPLESS OR WOTHLESS. I WONT BE A TOMBOY ANYMORE, YOU CAN HAVE YOUR LITTLE GIRL! PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE!"

"Whoa, Lilly what was that?" Jake asked.

"Lilly! You're okay. You're not adopted." Miley and Oliver said in unison.

"You're not worthless Lilly. What'd you dream about." Jackson asked and kneeled down to her level.

"Oh it was horrible!" She wailed. "Everybody hated me. My mom and dad said I was adopted. I was drowning in slime. I was chained to a wall."

--------------------------

**What'd you think of this? 8 review's minimum for the next chapter!**


	4. Fight, Beach

**Okay, so we didn't get as many review's on the last chapter as we would have liked. So hopefully you'll review more on this chapter.**

**To Jessica01: Miley and Oliver know she isn't adopted because they're her best friends and because she looks like her parents**

**Chapter 4**

**"Fight, Beach"**

**Oliver's POV**

After we were finally able to calm Lilly down from her nightmare, we decided to go to the beach. The waves were incredible, but we didn't go swimming. We all sat around Rico's because Jackson was working today and we were keeping him company, well technically Lilly was because they were making out over the counter.

I turned towards Miley and I saw her gazing peacefully at the ocean. She looked so beautiful with her hair blowing in the wind and her eyes and skin glowing from the sun. I could stare at her for hours, and I would've if Jake didn't elbow me.

"What?" I asked him, upset that he was interrupting me.

"Stop staring. Miley's gonna be mine."

"In your dreams, Jake, you already broke her heart once, why should she trust you?"

"Because I am Jake, the zombie slayer, Ryan. And I have changed, just for her."

"Just keep telling yourself that, Jakey."

**Miley's POV **

I came out of my trance to see Oliver and Jake glaring intensely at each other. I decided that we should go do something before they kill each other. 

"Hey, guys, let's go tan. Lilly seems to be taking care of Jackson without us." I said, pointing to the two in a heated kiss.

They agreed, so we grabbed our stuff and made our way to the shore. A few feet before the sand, we stopped and laid down our towels, collapsing on top of them.

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I heard Lilly scream, but she was coming from next to me, not Rico's.

"Lilly, Lilly, what is it!?" I asked, shaking her slightly.

"I had another nightmare. Why is this happening to me?"

"I don't know, Lils. Tell me what it was about."

"Okay. I was walking through this hallway and I heard someone calling my name so I followed the sound until I got to a door. When I got there, the name changed from Lilly to Brett. I opened the door and I walked in to see this lady holding a hose. All of a sudden the hose started spewing water all over and it was rising up and up and up. I tried to get out, but the door was locked when the lady ran out, closing it behind her, and there was no other way that I could see. Then all these faces of people I knew floated around my head, chanting: "Lilly, Lilly, Lilly. You were a terrible person and you caused so much trouble for everyone. Now you will suffer." And then the water rose above my head, so I had to swim, and it kept growing and growing and my head was plastered to the ceiling before the room was completely submerged and there was no air. And then, I woke up. What's wrong with me, Miley? Am I really a terrible person?"

"No, No, no. Of course you're not Lilly. There's a logical explanation for all of this…I just haven't thought of it yet."

"Oh, joy. Now I have to go through life wondering what I did and not knowing how to fix it. Woes me."

"Don't be such a drama queen, Lilly. We'll figure it all out in good time. Now, let's go see what the guys are up to."

"Mmkay."

So, we got up and went to explore for them. We found everyone around Rico's. Jackson's shit had ended, so a different person had taken over.

The guys were just talking, drinking sodas when we walked over to them.

"Hey, are you okay? We heard screaming." Oliver asked.

"If ya'll heard screaming, why didn't ya come see what was wrong?" I countered.

"We figured that you'd scream again if it was a real emergency." Jake answered. Typical boys.

"Well, we're fine. Lilly just had another nightmare."

"Aww, Lilly. Everyone loves you. What's the problem?" Jackson asked, pulling her in for a hug. Surprisingly, he could be considerate and caring when he wants to.

"I don't know, Jackson. That's the problem. I can't figure out why I am having these dreams."

"Hey, why don't we all go swimming and forget about it?" Jake offered.

"NOooooooo!" Lilly shouted.

"Why not?" We all asked at the same time.

"Because I die in the dream from drowning, so I probably shouldn't go in the water in case my brain thinks that I should drown."

"That's silly, Lils. Come on. It will be fun."

"No thanks, Miley. But, you guys can go ahead."

"Okay." Oliver and Jake replied simultaneously.

"Are you sure, Lilly?" I asked, really wanting to swim.

"Yup. Go ahead."

"Alright." I answered before chasing after Oliver and Jake.

**Lilly's POV **

"You can go too, Jackson." I told him.

"Nah. Why would I want to hang with my baby sister and the two guys fighting over her when I can be with the most beautiful perfect girl on the planet?"

"Aww. Thanks, Jackson." I responded before kissing him as part of my thanks. I really needed to feel appreciated after two dreams where everyone I love claims to think I am worthless, resulting in my death, so I let Jackson hold me through the sunset, and even after Miley, Oliver, and Jake went home.

I gotta figure out what's up with these dreams.

----------------------------------------

**So what do you think? 6 review's to continue!**

**POLL:**

**Who should have the next dream:**

**Miley or Jackson??**


	5. Another Dream

**Chapter 5**

**"Another Dream"**

**Jackson's POV**

_I was currently at work in the jail I was working at. I was looking through some of the people that are missing and the people that are wanted, when my boss came in screaming at me._

_"JACKSON! ONE MORE MISTAKE LIKE THAT AND YOU'RE GOING TO BE FIRED! GOT THAT?" He screamed slamming papers down on my desk._

_"Yes, sir. I won't do it again," I replied in the same tone I've used many times before._

_"Darn right you won't. Just remember this for next time Brett, one more time and you're fired," He walked out of my office slamming the door behind him._

_I was bewildered, He called me Brett, my name was Jackson. I shrugged it off and buried my face in my hands and sighed deeply. I gathered up the papers on my desk and put them in my briefcase and got ready to drive home. As I opened the door to my office, one of my wokers walked in. A girl by the name of Jess walked in, she was one of my co-workers, she closed and locked the door behind her. She smelled strongly like roses. She came up dangerously close to me and picked at my tie. "I need a favor, Jackson. See my boyfriend is cheating on me and I need a way to get him back, got any ideas?" The tie came un-done and she threw it on the floor. "I'm sure you can help me. Wouldn't you like to? She said in a seductive tone._

_I stared at her in shock as she took the briefcase out of my hands and also threw it on the floor beside the desk. It was like I couldn't move. I tried and tried, but I just couldn't. She pushed everything on the desk onto the floor, and pushed me back up against the desk and tried to kiss my neck. "Jess, get off me. I have a wife," I pushed her off of me and gathered my briefcase up, put my tie back on and unlocked and walked out the door. I walked to my car and drove home._

_When I got to the drive way, I saw there was a strange car there. I wondered who's it was. I figured it was probably one of her friends that come over. I look at at the clock and see that it is 2 o'clock, I'm about three hours early. The kids will still be at school. I walk in the door and put my stuff down on the table. I take my jacket and shoes off and go upstairs to get changed. I open the bedroom too find my wife cheating on me with another guy. I slam the door shut to make sure she know's its me then I walk downstairs and sit down on the couch. Minutes later I see a guy running past me and out the door. Next I see my wife come down and stand infront of me looking mad._

_"Why?" I asked her, "Why'd you do it? Why are you cheating on me?"_

_She shook her head, "To get back at you. I know you cheat on me with Jess. She even told me. She said that you told her that she's a better lover then me. But she said that me, you, and her are the only ones that know about your guy's little relationship. And Jackson Rod Stewart it's about to end."_

_"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Before I knew it she hit me over the head with something. The next thing I remember is waking up in the bathroom. My head is strapped down in the bottom of the tub. She turns the water on and I instantly feel my body getting covered. The water climbs up to my head. "You don't want to do this sweetie. I didn't cheat on you. I swear. I didn't. I'm faithful. Unlike you," I spit out at her. I try to lift my head but I can't. I tilt my head back some so I have more time._

_"I don't believe you," She goes and turns the water off. "Once I turn this back on you're going to be dead."_

_I'm scared out of my mind. "What did I do to you? Why do you want to kill me? I'm your husband!"_

_"Cheating on me, lying to me about doing it. I think that's a good enough reason."_

_"Yeah, to divorce me. Not to KILL me. Plus, I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING. I LOVE YOU! NOT HER! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD."_

_"You're worthless, do you know that? Worthless! Nobody likes you. Gosh, I don't even see how I could have married you. Let alone slept with you."_

_I just stared at her. I realized there was nothing I could do, I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. She continued on. "Only two people love you, and thats your kids. You're lucky to have them or you'd have nobody. Not one person in your stupid life." She turned the water back on and I met my death._

I jolted up breathing heavily. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 3:42 in the morning. I pushed the covers back and got up out of my bed and ran into Miley's room. I shook her lighty.

"Miles, wake up."I wispered. She groaned and rolled over. I said louder "MILEY WAKE UP!"

"What Jackson?" She said tiredly as she looked at the clock. "You better have a good reason to be waking me up at quarter 'till 4 in the morning."

I nodded my head, "I do. I had a dream, like Lilly's."

This woke her up. "You did?!"

"Uh-huh. It was like her dreams, except it was me not her. I drowned in it, too. I don't remember much of it though. I was at work, and my boss came in yelling at me telling me to do a better job next time or I'm fired. He called me Brett like the lady did in Lilly's dream. Then this girl I forget her name came onto me and tried to seduct me. I pushed her off and went home. I went into my bedroom to find my wife cheating on me. I slammed the door shut and went downstairs. The guy ran downstairs minutes later. Then my wife came down. She told me that I was cheating on her with the lady that came into my office. Which I wasn't then she hit me with something and next thing I remember is strapped down in the bathtub. My feet were tied to the faucet and my head was somehow strapped down to the bottom of the tub. I asked her why and she said I was worthless and that and then killed me by drowning me." I finished.

She looked amazed, "Do you remember what she looked like?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Mom." She said sarcastically, "The lady!"

"No, during the whole dream she was a blur. It was like someone scribbled crayon all over her so you couldn't see her." I told her.

"Well, go back to bed and we'll call Lilly, Jake, and Oliver in the morning. Night," She rolled over and fell back into a peaceful sleep. I turned around and jumped. There was someone in the doorway. I took another look and realized who it was.

----------------------------------------------

**What did you guys think of that? 7 reviews to continue.**

**Poll, who should have the next dream?**

**Oliver or Jake?**


	6. Wonders

**Chapter 6  
"Wonders"**

**Jackson's POV **

"Lilly?" I asked the figure in the doorway.

"Yeah." She replied.

"What are you doing here? At four in the morning?" I questioned.

"I felt like something was wrong, so I came over to see what was happening."

_How could she tell that without being here?_ I wondered.

"I know, that sounds crazy, but I really felt like you or Miley were in trouble. More so you." She told me.

"Aww, that's really sweet Lilly, but we're fine." I said, not wanting her to get upset if she knew I was having the same kind of dream.

"Look, I know something's up, Jackson. You wouldn't be in Miley's room this late, or well early, if there wasn't. Just tell me, or I'll assume the worst and go into a depression." That's Lilly for you- always a drama queen.

After about three minutes of staring at each other, her giving me puppy-dog eyes, I caved.

"Fine Lilly. You really want to know?" She nodded. "I had a dream like yours and I went to talk to Miley about it."

"OH! Jackson! You poor thing." She exclaimed, and hugged me then leading me out of Miley's doorway and back into my room, where she tucked me in, told me not to worry, kissed my head, and left. When she closed the door, I rolled my eyes. _Girls…_

**Miley's POV **

For some reason, the fact that Jackson had a dream like Lilly's was really starting to upset me. I mean, what if I'm next? And Oliver and Jake? And what if something bad happens to us because of it. I was so out of it that I didn't even hear the last bell ring to let us out of school. Jake and Oliver are both in my class, so I guess they noticed my strange behavior.

Oliver shook my shoulder, causing me to get out of my trance. I shook my head back and forth to erase the thoughts before looking up at him and Jake.

"What's up Miley? You're usually the first one out the door when the bell rings?" Oliver asked. How cute, he cares!! That's a point for him in his contest for me against Jake.

"I just have a lot on my mind." I replied, getting up.

"Like what?" Jake asked. I guess he cares too.

"Well, last night Jackson had a dream like the ones Lilly has been having and so I have been wondering if I'm next. I don't know what they're about or well why they're happening, but I do know that I am concerned for both of them, and now for us if we're next. What do you guys think?"

"I think you need to lighten up, Miley. It's just a coincidence. Relax." Jake answered.

"It's okay to be upset Miley, but you have to realize that they're just dreams and they can't hurt you." Oliver answered too.

Both were good suggestions, but Oliver's certainly seemed a lot more caring. "Thanks, guys. I guess I better get home."

"I'll walk you!" They shouted at the same time. I guess they haven't gotten over their competition for me yet.

"That's okay. Jackson agreed to drive me because he was taking Lilly anyway. See you guys later!" I responded before going to my locker, collecting my books, and meeting Jackson and Lilly in the parking lot.

**Oliver's POV **

I went home, thinking about Miley and how she was so concerned about Lilly and Jackson. That night, I had a dream. And not an ordinary dream, but a dream similar to Jackson's and Lilly's.

I was walking through the streets of New York City, but it wasn't the magnificent city it is today. Everything was in black and white, like a TV show from long ago. People were crazily running around the streets, screaming No! I had no idea what was going on, and I had no choice but to find out.

I walked up to a random person on the street who was wrapped up in a dirty, ripped blanket. "Excuse me, ma'am, but do you know what's going on?" She shot me a look that said where have you been? before telling me that the stock market had fallen 50 from last year and everyone was losing their money due to problems in the banks. We had just learned about this in social studies, so I was aware that she was referring to the Panic of 1907. I nodded in understanding before continuing down the road to where I apparently lived.

I walked in the house and was greeted by a very angry woman. She hit my shoulder with a frying pan before throwing me inside.

"BRET NASOLU!!!" She exclaimed, very loudly I might add. Hmm, that's a strange name, and it's not mine, but she is talking to me.

Before I got a chance to answer, I realized that she had tied me up and I was in a super large bathtub with the water slowly inching around my neck.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"How dare you cheat on me!!!" She replied, furious. "You will die for what you've done!! You worthless scum! I never should have married you! My father told me not to, and I guess he was right. It won't matter now though, because you are one inch away from dead." She told me before the water completely submerged me and I woke up, panting.

----------------------

Okay, So, we know this took a while to put up. But we were busy, and Daisy didn't have time to write this untill the weekend, and I was gone all weekend and part of the week anyway so I didn't have time to put this up. Anyways, We hoped you liked this chapter.

And can someone please tell us why this one is doing worse then the first story?! We're not getting as many reviews, hits, etc. We'd really like to know.

Anyways, 5 reviews to continue


	7. Lies and Apperances

**Chapter 7**

**"Lies and Apperances"**

**Oliver's POV**

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7 AM. I got out of bed and quickly put on a shirt and pants and my shoes, I grabbed a muffin and ran out the door. By that time it was 7:30 so I ran to school, since it's not that far. I saw Jake on my way, and even if I don't like him, I decided to tell him what happened.

"Dude, Jake. I had a dream last night like Jackson's and Lilly's. Dude, it was freaky! Just like there's I died in a bathtub. These dreams definately mean something." I looked over at him and saw that he had a mischevious look on his face.

"Riiiight, of course they do, I'm sure they're just a coincidence and you're over-reacting." Jake said as we walked into the school.

We both got our books out of our lockers then met the girls at theres. I was just about to tell Miley about the dream when Jake started talking, "Miley. It was horrible. I had a dream last night like Jackson's and Lilly's. Just like them I died in a bathtub. Watch out, you or Oliver are next. Since you two are the only two that haven't had one yet. But don't worry, Miles. You can come to me for anything." He slung his arm over her shoulder and she smiled. My jaw dropped. I can't believe he just lied! Oh well, I guess my dream doesn't really matter anyways, so I won't say anything.

"What happened in the dream?" Miley asked him.

His eye's widened a bit. "Uh, you know , the like woman started yelling at me and then she drowned me."

"And what was she saying, Jakey boy?" I asked with a smirk. Right then the bell started ringing and Jake ran to class. Saved by the bell, "Here, Miles, let me carry your books to class." I grabbed her books, since we had the same class.

"Thank you, Oliver." She grinned. "I wonder why Jake ran off so fast?"

I rolled my eyes thinking stupid Jake, "I don't know. Probably because he's weird and crazy."

She laughed a little, "Yeah, coming from you. Maybe he's having a bad day so far and wanted to get to class." We walked into the classroom and I set her books down.

The rest of the classes went by slowly. Finally after 5 periods, lunch came, and boy was I glad. I was STARVING. I got in line and got pizza, fries, milk, and a cookie. Suprisingly, the pizza and fries aren't actually that bad. I sat down at the usual table with Miley, Lilly, Jake, and Jackson. We were all lucky enough to have the same lunch.

"I'm so glad the day's almost over." Miley said.

"I know! I am too." Lilly said excitedly.

I thought about how Jake lied earlier today to Miley. He probably just want's attention. Then Miley told Lilly and Jackson about Jake and his 'dream.' I rolled my eyes and continued eating. If I hadn't started thinking it, then Miley would have mentioned anything. Me and my big mouth. Well, I guess it wouldn't be my big mouth because I didn't say it. I thought it. So then, me and my big head? No, that sounds mean. Me and my big brain? Nah, that doesn't sound right. A-ha! I know, me and my big thoughts! Wait, no that just makes me sound like-

"OLIVER!" They all screamed, looking at me.

I looked up at them, "What?"

"What the heck are you thinking about? You looked more confused then a pig in a dog pound." Jackson said. **(I'm not very good at country saying okay? That's the best I could think of)**

I opened my mouth to answer but then the cafeteria erupted in screams. We looked around and on the wall, in red letters was 'Get Out!' Then suddenly, the ghost appeared through the walls, everybody started screaming again and running out. The ghost seemed to follow us where we went. A sudden announcement came on through the loud-speaker. "I'd like everybody in orderly fashion to leave the school. We're going home early today because of what happened in the cafeteria. The police have been notified. That's all."

I followed Jackson, Lilly, Miley, and Jake out. "Let's go to our house." Miley said.

"My house is closer." Jake told her.

"No, it's okay. We can go to mine. Unless we all just want to go to our own houses." Miley suggested.

"No way! No way! My mom isn't going to be home untill tomorrow. So after that, I am NOT staying home alone." Lilly screamed.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not going to follow us out of the school, Lilly."

"You don't know that!" She yelled.

-----------------------------

**Hey, sweetgurlxx here, I'm sorry this chapter wasn't up sooner. My computer crashed and I lost everything. Sorry that it's so short!**


	8. Screams

**Chapter 8**

**"Screams"**

**Lilly's POV **

That ghost attack really freaked me out, so Miley, Jackson, Jake, Oliver, and I were sitting in a circle in the Stewart living room in silence. But, this wasn't working for me, because all I kept thinking about was the ghost, and that was making me even more scared, so I screamed, causing everyone to jump.

"What, Lilly?" Miley asked me.

"This whole thing is freaking me out. What's with the ghost? Why are we getting these crazy dreams? Do they have to do with each other? What does the ghost want with us? And how can we make it all stop?"

"Whoa, slow down Lilly. Too much at once." They all looked befuddled.

"Sorry, I'm just really freaked out."

"It's okay. I am too." Miley said. "But, you made a good point. Maybe the ghost and the dreams are connected."

That caused another silence, but this time it was okay because I was thinking of less scary thoughts, when it hit me. No, not like a ball or a hand, but an idea, and it didn't hurt. Sorry, back to the point. I figured out why we were getting these dreams.

"Yeah!" I shouted, causing everyone to jump once again.

"You really need to stop doing that Lilly." Oliver told me.

I glared at him before telling everyone of my realization. "Sorry, but I think I know where the dreams are coming from." Everyone perked up. "Normally, I'd think that this is insane, but I believe that the ghost is giving us the dreams. It's probably about his life and he wants something, but I don't know what." 

Everyone pondered that thought for a little while, before Miley said, "As strange as it seems, I think you might be right, Lilly."

Of course, Oliver and Jake agreed with Miley, and after a while Jackson did too. Unfortunately, we didn't have time to figure out what the rest of the story was because Jackson had to go to work, and Jake and Oliver said that they would leave too.

So, Miley and I decided not to worry about it by ourselves, and we went up to her room to rate guys.

**Oliver's POV**

I decided to go to the beach. When I got there, I saw Jake and apparently he saw me too because he came storming over with an evil look on his face.

"Oliver." 

"Jake."

"Why'd you tell Miley that you had that dream?"

"Duh, so she'd feel sorry for me and we'd talk and she'd hug me and she would realize that she'd much rather be with me than you. Plus, if I told her before you did, you wouldn't be able to."

"Wow, Jake. That's probably the smartest thing you've ever done. You must be so proud." I replied, sarcastically.

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter what you think Oliver, because there's nothing you can do about it." He mocked.

He was right, but if he could be childish, so could I. 

"Miley's going to pick me!" We shouted at the same time. "No she isn't!" "Yes she is."

And then, he shoved me, so I shoved him back and before I knew it, we were being pulled apart by Cooper and Jackson, each with a bloody nose, him with a bruised arm, and me with a bruised cheek.

"Look you guys," Jackson started. "It doesn't matter if you kill each other, Miley's going to make her own decision and fighting isn't going to make her choose either of you."

I guess he had a point. I shrugged him off of me and stormed away. If I couldn't kill Jake Ryan, then I'd just have to make sure Miley chose me. Maybe Lilly can help.

Jake's POV

Oliver stormed away after our fight, and if I know him, he's off to get some romantic way to make Miley fall for him. Like that would ever happen. Have you seen me? A hot chick like Miley deserves to date the hottest guy in school, and I have to say that is not Oliver- it's me. I just have to convince Miley that I like her for more than her outstanding beauty and that I like her more than Oliver does. Hmm, maybe Lilly can help.


	9. Conversations With Lilly

**Chatper 9**

**"Talks with Lilly"**

**Oliver's POV**

The next day I walked over to Lilly's house. I knocked on the door and her mom answered, "Oliver, come on in. Lilly's in her bedroom. Go right on up."

I nodded my head, "Thanks, Mrs. T." I ran up the steps and opened the door.

"LILLY!" I said and she fell off her bed and made an 'oof' sound. I supressed a laugh. "Help me win Miley over!"

She got up and straightened herself out. "That wasn't funny, Oliver!"

"Yeah, actually it was." I said while laughing. "So, are you gonna help me or not?"

She tilted her head, in though. "Well, I don't know. You did make me fall off my bed, then laughed at me, and you didn't even help me up!"

"I'm sorry, but it was funny. Now please, I really like Miley and I want to win her over." I got down on my knees and clasped my hands, "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please." I repeated saying that untill she gave in.

She looked amused by it for a couple mintues, then she got annoyed. "Alright. What do you plan on doing?"

"Well if I knew, I wouldn't be asking for your help now would I?"

"Well... you might if you-"

"Lilly."

"What?"

"I wouldn't. Now shut up and help me."

Her jaw dropped, "Stop being mean!"

"LILLY! Stop changing the subject!" I said.

"Alright, well I think you should to this." She whispered her plan too me and I nodded my head in agreement. Right after that I left and went over to Miley's house.

**Lilly's POV**

After Oliver left I continued watching TV, Laguna Beach. It's not really my type a lot of people think but I like it.

"Lilly! You got to help me!" Someone screamed.

I fell off my bed, once again, with an "Oof" I looked to see who it was and glared at them. I saw it was Jake. "With what?"

"Winning Miley over!" I rolled my eyes.

"Gee, I don't think I should help you when you nearly cause me a concussion and don't even say sorry!" I got up and straightened out my clothes then sat on my chair.

"I'm sorry Lilly." He said sincerely, I smiled, "NOW HELP ME!" My jaw dropped and I was about to protest, "Please"

"Alright fine. What do you want to do?" I asked him.

He tilted his head in thought, "Oh! I know. What about a framed picture of me!"

I sighed, "Jake, you stopped being conceited once. How ever did you manage to become conceited again? You were a lot more tolerable when you weren't obsessed with yourself."

He looked guilty, "I don't know. Okay for real. What about a poem?"

"No, I got an idea." I told him my plan and he seemed to like it, then he left.

I sat up and flopped backwards on my bed and closed my eyes. What had I gotten myself into?

I guess I fell asleep, because the next thing I know I was awakened with a kiss. I immediantly knew it was Jackson and responded. I put my hand to his hair and ran my fingers through it. He smiled into the kiss. I took my hand away from his hair, and pulled him closer to me. I felt him shift so he was laying ontop of me. He ran his toung across my lip begging for entrance, and I gladly accepted. Ater making out for 5 minutes he pulled away and layed down next to me with his hand laced through mine.

"I'll never get tired of your kisses." You could hear the smile in my voice.

He laughed, "Aren't you glad I woke you up with one?"

"Very."

"Wanna go the beach or hang out here?"

"Hmm... lets just hang out here. We can watch a movie."

"Alright. But I pick it." He reasoned, and I agreed. Mostly because I love scary movies. He ended up picking Dead Silence, and I went down stairs and made popcorn and we watched it in my room.

-------------------------

**A/N-** Okay, so this is Sweetgurlxx. We would have updated sooner, but it was my turn to write the chapter and I went on vacation so I couldn't update. This is basically just a filler chapter for what happens between Lilly and Oliver, and Lilly and Jake when they both ask her for help. That's why it's so short or else I would have made it longer. We're both very sorry. But to the Lackson fans, I hoped you liked the added Lackson!

So here's a **new poll** for you. We're not getting many reviews or hits. So should we continue the story or not?


	10. Oliver's Plan

**Chapter 10  
"Oliver's Plan**

**Oliver's POV**

Lilly really helped me out. She gave me a perfect idea to impress and get Miley. I think it just might work. I'm still mad that Jake stole my dream and got Miley's sympathy for it, but maybe the truth will come back. You know- karma. My mom always says "what goes around comes around".

When I got to Miley's house, I found her out on her back porch, playing a song on her guitar and singing with her beautiful voice.

_You're her til the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk to me now and into the night  
Til its alright again  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend _

I came out of the shadows as she strummed the last chord.

"Oliver! You scared me!" She exclaimed, holding her heart.

"Sorry Miles. Awesome song. What are you singing about?"

"Oh, you know, just … everything."

"Got a lot on your mind?"

"Yeah."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really. What'd you come over for?"

"I just wanted to say that I love you. I know you're still deciding if you want to pick me or Jake, and I respect that, but I want you to know that I'm always here for you, and our friendship doesn't have to be awkward just because I developed stronger feelings for you and you haven't."

"But that's just it Oliver! I have feelings for you! As more than friends. The problem is that I like Jake too, and I don't know which one of you I like more."

"That's alright, Miley. I've been waiting years for you, and I'll continue to wait. I don't want to force you into liking me. I respect you too much for that."

"Thanks Oliver." She replied, hugging me.

"Dinner Miley! Oliver can stay if he wants." I heard her dad call from inside. She turned to me for an answer.

"No thanks, tell your dad that my mom's making spaghetti and meatballs and I don't want to miss that."

She laughed, "Okay, Oliver. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." I replied before walking off her porch and down the street.

I am walking to the flower store near my house to get Miley a bouquet of her favorite flowers- pink daisies. It's all part of the "charm her" plan that Lilly came up with. She said I should still be myself, but at the same time, try to get Miley to see how much I love her. Of course, that would be just being myself, so really it's a perfect situation for me. And, we decided together that I should write her a special card everyday with a feeling, thought, poem, lyric, message, picture, or anything else I thought of at the time so that Miley could understand my true feelings for her.

Once I got the flowers, I went next door and got her a box of chocolates and a few cards. I went home and immediately wrote the first card.

_Dear Miley, _

_You make everyday worth living. I always feel amazing when you are by my side. I couldn't imagine life without you and I am so glad that we're here for each other and best friends; even though I wish we could be more. _

_I love you, always, _

"_Smoken Oken" aka Oliver Oken, forever your donut _

I put the card in an envelope with pretty heart stationary and wrote her name on the front. Then, I ran across the street to put it in her mailbox, hoping she'd get it before school the next day, so I left it sticking out a bit.

Now, all I had to do was wait. Wait for the ghost to stop haunting us, wait for Miley to know the truth-that it was my dream, wait to see what more the ghost wanted and if we really could help him, wait to see if Miley gets my card, wait to see if Jake ever stopped being a jerk, but most importantly, wait to see if Miley will ever love me back, as more than friends.

Tomorrow, she'd find a bouquet of flowers waiting at her door.

-----------------------

**Okay, so, we have a new plan. Instead of longer chapters longer updates. We're going to write shorter chapters and have shorter updates. So hopefully we'll get more revies and all of that!**


	11. Jake's Plan

**Chapter 11**

**"Jake's Plan"**

**Jake's POV**

I read it over one last time to make sure I had it memorized. Then I got into my limo and had my driver go down to her house. When we reached her house, I got out and gave him a tip and told him to go do something. I stood outside her balcony and saw that she had her door open and that she was by it. So I started reading.

_"__She walks in beauty like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies,  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes;  
Thus mellowed to the tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies."_

I paused and looked up and saw that she was walking out to her balcony. She had a smile on her face, I continued reading while looking up at her.

_"One ray the more, one shade the less  
Had half impaired the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress  
Or softly lightens o'er her face,  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling place."_

I paused again and saw that she had an ever bigger smile on her face and that she was hugging her arms around her chest. I looked down for a moment while I remembered the rest of the poem.

_"And on that cheek and o'er that brow  
So soft, so calm yet eloquent,   
The smiles that win, the tints that glow  
But tell of days in goodness spent  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent."_

"Jake, that was just about the most sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me." She smiled and I smiled back at her. "But what I don't get," She continued. "How do you know that She Walks In Beauty is my favorite poem of George Gordon?" I looked away a little ashamed and murmured Lilly told me. Her smile faltered a bit but in no less the one second it was back again.

"Miley, I love you. I know we have a roller coaster relation ship and I hope you can make your decision soon. I think it's time we took a smooth ride up on our roller coaster." I gave her a hopefull smile.

She sighed while saying Jake. "I really like you too. But it's not that easy, I like Oliver just as much as I like you! It's really hard choosing between two amazing guys. You're both really sweet, funny, and nice. And that make's it so hard! It's actually not as easy as you think picking between two guys." She paused as if she realized something, "Oh, I'm so rude!" She threw her ladder down, "Here, come up."

I kind of laughed at her as I was climbing up. "So, how have you been?" I asked her as I reached her balcony and we both sat on her roof.

"Jake, you just seen me yesterday. How do you think I've been? The same as yesterday!" She said in a duh kind of way.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well, that was a long time ago. A lot can happen in a day."

"I guess,"

"So what were you doing? I saw you just standing there staring at the wall."

"Stalker much?"

"Nahh... I just wanted to make sure you could here me if I read my poem outside loud enough."

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing really, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Oh, want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but thank's for asking anyways."

"Oh," I didn't really know what else to say.

I looked at her and she was staring off into the night sky. "Not to be mean or anything, but it's late. I think you should go. I'll see you tomorrow, Jake." I nodded my head and said goodnight to her and climbed back down her ladder and walked home. Step one of my plan complete. Well, Lilly's plan.

---------------------

**Hope you liked this chapter, how about 6 review's for us to update?**

**Once again, the polls up, should we continue this story or not?**


	12. Help Me!

**Chapter 12  
"Help Me!"**

**Lilly's POV **

Still freaked out about the ghost, I was walking down the block to the Stewart house to stay the night there. I saw Jake walking away and he gave me a thumb-up, so I guess the plan I gave him was going well.

I walked up to the front door and even before I knocked Jackson threw it open and embraced me in a hug. I hugged back eagerly and soon he pulled me into a sweet kiss. It didn't last long as Miley walked down the stairs and pulled me up to her room.

"I'm so not letting you spend the night in Jackson's room," she said, giggling as we walked over to her bed, both already wearing our pajamas.

"Aww man," I pouted, causing her smirk.

"We better go straight to bed since we have school tomorrow." I agreed and soon we fell into a slumber.

Instead of waking up to an alarm in the morning I woke to kiss and a scream. I broke the kiss and looked over to Miley to see her standing up, soaking wet. I looked at Jackson who innocently shrugged. I had to laugh- Miley just looked so funny. She glared at me before proceeding to the bathroom. I sat up and turned over to Jackson who had laid down beside me.

"Come on, we've got to get ready for school." I said. 

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm already dressed, so I get to lay here until breakfast is ready."

"Well I have to get dressed."

"I don't mind." He smiled, as I gave him a look.

"I bet you don't. Fine, you can help me pick out one of Miley's outfits but you have to leave while I get dressed nosy."

"Alright." He replied as I got up and went to the closet, and when I opened it, clothes shot out and landed on the floor, somehow spelling out "Help Me!" I screamed so loud that Mr. Stewart ran in wearing his pajamas and Miley ran in wearing only a towel, both asking what happened. I only could point at the ground as Jackson, wide-eyed, told them the short story.

They were both freaked as well, even if Mr. Stewart didn't show it as much, but went to get dressed. Jackson got up and came over to hug me since I was still shaking. He pulled me over to the bed and I sat in his lap, with my face buried in his chest as he tried to help me feel better. I stayed for a few minutes before asking,

"Why is this happening?"

"I don't honestly know Lilly," he replied, tilting up my chin so I could look into his eyes.

"I just want it to stop." I whispered.

"I know, we all do, but maybe we really have to help the ghost for him to go away. Maybe the dreams really are his way of telling us something and we have to do whatever it is that he wants for him to go away for real. Or maybe he's just trying to tell his story to someone before he can be peaceful. We don't know, but we have to try so that this will stop. I hate seeing you like this, Lilly." He replied, looking so sincerely worried for me that I had to smile and kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck and he responded wrapping his around my waist, as I was still sitting in his lap.

Soon, we broke apart, and he helped me pick out a green t-shirt and denim shorts that went down to my knees, topping it off with a hat I had left here and the converse sneakers I walked here in. Jackson left the room as I changed and when I was brushing my hair, Miley came out of the bathroom dressed and ready for school. I went in and brushed my teeth before meeting all of the Stewarts downstairs, where we ate our breakfast and Jackson drove us to school.

-----------------------

Here's another chapter. Review please.


	13. Figuring it Out

**Chapter 13**

**"Figuring it out"**

**Miley's POV**

After we got home from school that day everyone was sat in my living room. Everyone being Lilly, Jackson, Jake, and Oliver. We were all talking about what happened to Lilly that morning.

"That ghost want's help." I reasoned, "And he wants it now. We have to help him out."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Oliver said.

I smiled at him and smacked my head. "Oliver, my boy, some things just never change."

"What'd I say?"

"Isn't it obvious that it's a boy! You saw the ghost, and it happened to be a man. All of the dreams took place as being a man, except for Lilly's." Oliver's mouth formed an oh.

Jake had a smile on his face and I heard him nudge Oliver and whisper, "See Oliver? I told you she wants me. She's ashamed of you being a donut."

"Pshh, yeah right. I think she's more ashamed of you being an egomaniac." Oliver whispered back.

Lilly got up off of the couch and walked behind them. She took both of there heads and smacked them together. "You boys better shut up about who Miley's going to choose! If you guys keep on fighting like this, I'll make SURE that she doesn't choose neither one of you. Because you know, I did hear that Josh wanted to give her another chance!"

I laughed at Oliver and Jake being babies and holding there heads, but I agreed with her. Suddenly Jackson stopped laughing and screamed out "I GOT IT!"

"And what exactly to you have?" I asked him.

"An idea! It just suddenly clicked. I think I might know the connection between the dreams and the ghost. I think the dreams have to do with the ghost's life. Like, I know this sounds crazy, but it's like he's sending them us and putting us in his position the day he died." Jackson said. It's like everything clickedfor me too, and by the looks on everyones faces it clicked for them too.

"JACKSON!" Lilly screamed, "How could you come up with something like that?!"

"Something like what?"

"Something that smart!"

Jackson grinned, "I have my moments."

"But you know, I think he's right. It is smart." Jake agreed.

"Yeah, his wife drowned him because she thought he cheated. His name's Brett. Oh we need to call the police and inform them of this!" Miley said.

"Yeah, but not right now. We need to get our facts straight. So, his name is Bret. His wife drowned him in a bathtub because she thought he cheated. He worked at a jail, and he made a mistake so his boss yelled at him. We know practically everything except his last name!" At the last peice of information Oliver became uncomfortable.

"Oliver, is there something you want to tell us?" I asked.

"No," He hiccuped the covered his mouth.

"Oliver, I know you're lying. Tell us what it is!" Lilly said.

"You better come clean Jake, or I'll tell them." Oliver said and Jake said no. Oliver then basically threatened him and Jake came clean and said that he never had a dream, and that Oliver had.

"Jake, how could you lie to us?" I said very upset.

"I wanted you to pick me! We could be the perfect couple Miley!" I shook my head at him.

"Oliver, what was your dream about?" Jackson asked.

"Well... I know the last name, and I know that it wasn't a recent death." Oliver then explained his dream to us.

"Oliver!" Lilly, Jackson, and I said in unison. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT? YOU'RE DREAM IS THE MOST IMPORTANT!"

Oliver shrugged, "I figured it didn't matter. Jake said that he had one, so mine didn't matter."

"I'll punch you later. I'm calling the police to inform them about this.

-------------------------------------

So this chapter is coming to its final chapters. So for the heck of it, one last poll.

Should Miley choose:

**Jake**

Or

**Oliver**


	14. Ghost

**Chapter 14  
"Ghost"**

**Miley's POV **

I got on the phone and spoke to one of the officers who had been helping us with the case. Oliver told me the ghost's last name and the rest of the information from his "missing" dream.

"Hello, Officer. This is Miley Stewart, from the ghost case."

"Well hello, Ms. Stewart. What can I do for you?"

"My friends have been having very strange dreams since our first encounter with the ghost. At first we couldn't understand why, but now I think my brother, surprisingly, has figured it out. We believe that the ghost is giving us these dreams, and we think that it's because he is telling us about his life. See, we got all this information from the combination of the dreams. Does it sound familiar to hear the name Brett Nasolu?"

"Let me check my files." I waited for about five minutes before he spoke again. "Hmm, it seems as though this has been an open murder case for about 100 years."

"Really? That's just what Oliver said."

"What do you mean?"

"He had a dream and it told him that this had happened 100 years ago based on what was going on at the time with the Stock Market."

"Why don't you tell me what you and your friends think you know?"

"Alright. Well, we know his name, which I told you, and we know that this occurred about 100 years ago, which you also know. But what you don't know is who killed him and why. And we do know that. You see, his wife thought that he was cheating on her at his job in the local jail. As a result, she drowned him in their bathtub after hitting him over the head."

"And you say that you came up with all of this from dreams?"

"Yes. The ghost would put the dreamer into his situation and show them what happened to him by making it happen to them."

"I see. And you really think that this is the truth of what happened just from these dreams?"

"How else could you explain what happened? And why else would everyone dream the same story?"

"Because you are all friends. I've heard many cases where friends have the exact same dream on the exact same night from my friends and others. Its very common."

"But this is different! We know that this is true! We can prove it!"

"How?"

"We'll call the ghost up. We'll get him to come somewhere and you'll see! We have to make him leave us alone! I didn't even tell you the worst part! He was in my house! He threw all my clothes around and spelled out HELP ME. That means something! We have to do something. I don't want him around anymore." I was practically crying as I told the officer what needed to happen. Oliver came over and hugged me, which helped me stop crying.

"Alright. If you can make him come somewhere we'll meet you there so that you can talk to him and figure out what he needs. Do you know where and how you can make him show up?"

"Yes. I know just the place. Meet my friends and I outside the city jailhouse at three. We'll make sure the ghost comes."

"Okay, Miley. See you then."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

As soon as I hung up, we ran outside and Jackson drove us to the meeting spot, since they had heard the conversation.

We pulled up and Jackson, since he was the oldest and the first to see the ghost spoke, "Brett Nasolu! Brett Nasolu! Brett Nasolu! We want to help you! We know that you are innocent! Let us help you!"

"Who dares to call upon my spirit?" We hear after Jackson shouts for the ghost.

"Jackson Stewart, and I want to HELP you." He responds.

"How can you help me?"

"I know that you are innocent. You didn't do anything wrong, but you were a victim because your wife thought that you were at fault. What do you want us to do?"

I heard the police behind me chatting. They tapped my shoulder and I turned around.

"Okay, we believe you. Let's get rid of him."

--------------------------------------------

**Only about two chapters left!!! So review to make us happy for the ending!**


	15. He's Gone

**Chapter 15**

**"He's Gone"**

**Jackson's POV**

"If you really want to help me, then tell me everything you know about me!" The ghost said to us.

Jake spoke up first, "Your name's Brett Nasolu!" I looked over at Oliver and he rolled his eyes.

"You're wife drowned you because she thought you were cheating on her." Oliver spoke up next.

I could already tell that this was turning into a battle between them, "When in truth that women came onto you and you pushed her away." Jake said while glaring at Oliver.

Almost immediantly after Jake finished Oliver continued, "You worked in the jail house and it was the year 1907 when you drowned."

"You had kids."

To break the war I spoke up, "The same night you died, you came home and opened your bedroom door and found that your wife was cheating on you. She said that it was to get back at you."

"Okay, I believe you guys. To help me cross over, tell my remaining family they should have my last name, my grandkids, how I died. My wife got away with my murder, just tell them how I died and who did it. That should do it." And as quick as he appeared, he disappeared.

One of the police spoke up to us, "We're getting his family's information right now from the station. They'll tell us their numbers addresses and then we'll go and tell the family, but we'll stay in contact with you over this walkie talkie and you keep an eye on that ghost to see if he crosses over."

A person over his walkie talkie started speaking, "553-6342 is the number, they are located at 256 Mable Drive in Malibu. **(made up address and number)** Over."

"We're going over now. Over." **(haha, they usually say over at the end since it's over walkie talkie) **The policeman put it away and went to his arm and gave us a walkie talkie, "Two of my men will stay with you, the rest of us are going to go over now. We have the information that we need down already. Mable Drive isn't that far away so just stay here and call him up when we say to. Two of his men stayed with us and the rest drove off.

Miley and Lilly ran up and hugged me, "Aren't you happy we're finally getting rid of the ghost?" I hugged them back and said yes. Miley let go, so Lilly wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, I gladly kissed back. When we pulled out of our kiss, I saw that Miley was hugging Oliver and Jake. They both had smiles on there faces. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Do you know which one she's going to choose?" I asked Lilly.

Lilly grinned mischeviously, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"So you do know?" I raised my eyebrows at her and she nodded her head. "Who?!" I demanded. She whispered who in my ear. I nodded my head.

The police officer's voice rain over the walkie talkie, I had it and took it out of my pocket, "Call up the ghost. We're at the house talking to them now. Over."

"Okay. Uhh... Over?"

"BRETT NASOLU! COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Lilly screamed.

"Did you guys talk to my family yet?" He appeared.

"Yeah," Miley spoke up.

"We told the family, is he gone? Over." The police officer said over the walkie talkie.

Suddenly a bright white light appeared, even for daylight, it was really noticible. "You kids are the best. Thanks for helping me. I've been waiting a hundred years for this moment to come. You guys finally made it happen. May the lord be with you." He nodded his head at all of us, then he walked into the white light and disappeared. The two police officer, were crying.

"He's gone. Over," I said. "Are you two alright?"

"We're j-just so, happy." One of the officers wailed.

"Babies," Oliver whispered to me, and I laughed slightly.

---------

**It's not over yet! One more chapter left! Review please!**


	16. The End

**Chapter 16  
"The End"**

**Lilly's POV **

I was probably the happiest to hear that the ghost was gone because he was attached to me the most. Now that he was, I could relax and not be so tense all the time that I needed to hide and sleep over Miley's house so much. Although, I did like waking up in the same house as Jackson.

Either way, I'm just glad he was so supportive of my fear and I know that as boyfriend and girlfriend we can get through anything. Tonight though, we're keeping it simple- no saving the school from a ghost or any other mission besides being with each other, though secretly I call it mission: lackson.

Anyways, tonight we're watching a movie at Jackson's house. Normally, we'd watch in the living room, but Miley's in there with her dad working on a new song, so we're hanging on the floor in Jackson's room, curled up under a blanket, just enjoying each other's company.

He looked over at me and our blue eyes connected. We leaned in for a simple kiss before cuddling closer and watching the movie.

Yup, nothing is better than this, and just think- it took a ghost to get us together.

**Miley's POV **

Now that the ghost was gone, I knew I had to pick between Oliver and Jake. And to tell you the truth, it wasn't that hard of a choice. I knew who I liked first. I knew who I thought I liked for a while. And I knew who I liked now. I just had to tell that guy and hope he wasn't mad that I took so long to decide. Which, I knew I didn't have to worry about because he kept fighting for me.

I walked to his house the next day after getting all dressed up in a simple but pretty pink dress that went to right above my knees and had a simple flower print. I wore heeled silver flip flops and had my hair down and wavy, and light makeup with sparkly pink lip gloss.

I straightened my dress and smoothed my hair before ringing the doorbell. His mom answered, "Hello, Miley, nice to see you again."

"Hi, is your son home?"

"Sure thing, you can go on up. I think he's in his room."

"Thank you."

I walked upstairs and found the guy of my dreams in his room. Somehow the scene I found before me just convinced me more that he was the right choice. I walked in, since the door was slightly open and found him dancing in front of the mirror wearing nothing but boxers with my name on them. Well, not my name, per say, but 'Hannah Montana'. And perfectly fitting, he was singing Pumpin up the Party.

"Hey, room for one more in your party?" I asked, with a huge smile on my face, trying to contain my laughter. He turned around and blushed upon seeing who I was and smirked.

"Only if that means you chose me."

"That's exactly what it means."

"In that case, you can certainly join my party." He smiled, and I laughed before running over to him and jumping into his arms, not caring what he was wearing, and just happy to be with the guy I like. He put me down and pulled me in front of the mirror.

"Now that you're here, you can take the singing part since you heard me stink at that."

"Haha, okay. Do I have to wear the same festive outfit?" I giggled, making him blush and look down.

"Shoot. I forgot I was wearing this. Oh well, doesn't seem necessary to get dressed now. I'd love you to wear this outfit." He smirked and I lightly hit him. "I'm just joking, Miles."

"I know." I replied, smiling up into his chocolate brown eyes and wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. Slowly, I closed my eyes, seeing him do the same and we leaned in for our first kiss. Tentatively, we pressed our lips harder and harder against each other. I felt him smile into the kiss and I couldn't help but smile back. We stepped towards his bed and he sat down and I sat on his lap until we came up for air.

"I'm so glad you chose me, Miley. I don't think I could live knowing he won after everything."

"That's really sweet. I knew I could only be happy with you, though."

"Good because I think I just might love you Miley Stewart."

"Really?" I asked. He smiled, nodding.

"That's good to hear because I think I love you too Oliver Oken." His smile grew and we leaned in for another kiss.

Nothing is better than this. Can you believe that all that happened? I'll have to remember to thank a certain Brett Nasolu one day.

-------------------------------

**Well, thats a wrap! I hope all of you reviewers and non-reviews liked it!**


End file.
